


Bird on the branches of his soul

by Bacca



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Art, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, NSFW Art, PWP, Romance, Slash, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Illustration for fanfiction“Stand straight and tell the truth”.Drawn in 2014 on the Fandom Battle
Relationships: Raven Durona/Armsman Roic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Bird on the branches of his soul

  
  


**Птица на ветвях его души**  
Оруженосец Роик/ Ворон Дюрона  
Иллюстрация к миди [«Стой прямо и говори правду»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446353)  
нарисовано в 2014 г на Фандомную битву

  



End file.
